


Accidentally Undercover

by catsandcoffee103



Category: Naruto
Genre: A few others will make an appearance, Akatsuki - Freeform, Assassination attempts, Comedy, Genma accidentally goes undercover in the akatsuki, Genma centric, Genma is a horny fuck, Hurt/Comfort, Itachi is done, Kisame is a chivalrous bad guy, Kisame is possessive, M/M, Raidou is trying to be a good friend, Seduction Missions, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcoffee103/pseuds/catsandcoffee103
Summary: The time Genma accidentally goes undercover in the Akatsuki.





	1. Poisoned Kisses

            Genma was used to having bad luck. He didn’t think he had _Team 7’s_ amount of bad luck, but he thinks that may be changing. He was on a simple mission, hair grown out and pulled back into a pony tail, dyed a deep auburn, and long robe borrowed- well, “borrowed”-  from a noble man delicately draping off his shoulders to create a rather erotic look. The obi was tied tightly around his waist to highlight curves he didn’t quite naturally have, the lighter colors of the robe contrasted pleasantly with his sun kissed skin and dark eyes. He was sprawled tantalizingly over the back of a side sofa in a nobleman’s bedroom. The nobleman himself was before Genma shirtless, dressed only in his silk undergarments, kneeling before Genma on the floor kissing up his bare legs. He was starting low, kisses starting on the ankle and slowly working his way up Genma’s hald to his inner thigh. It’s funny, because Genma felt like he, a mere courtesan, was being worshipped by this noble man.  

“Really Kotaru, you are so tempting,” the wealthy man mumbled against Genma’s skin, and Genma smirked, ducking his head to look at the nobleman. ‘Kotaru’ was elegant and sophisticated, shoulders out and chest back confidently, but still looking ever so vulnerable and tempting. It was a careful act Genma spent years perfecting. This nobleman devoured the act, going so far to kneel below Genma- Kotaru- for just a taste of his skin. The man wasn’t the ugliest person either. He’s rather pleasing on the eyes frankly, and the dad body didn’t quite hurt his look. But alas, he must die. He’d been smuggling money to a group of missing nin who have been causing trouble for Konoha and Suna. Of course, that means the man must die. Then the group of Missing nin must be destroyed, but that isn’t Genma’s problem. That is another problem for a different ninja. Right now, Genma is just enjoying watching the man poison himself with every kiss against he laid against Genma’s skin. Perks of being immune to most poisons: Genma can layer himself with a thin coat of poison, and not feel a thing. Then, he watches people kill themselves as he enjoys the throes of lust. It’s a win-win, really.

Except this fun little tryst was interrupted when the door flew open and a large man- shark in the Akatsuki robe burst in, vicious smile on his lips. He grabbed the back of the nobelman’s neck, pulling him off the floor one-handed and promptly crushes his neck. He killed the man _one handed_. Did Genma mention he did it one handed? Holy shit, the strength he must have. How wide his hands need to be to do that- shit they must be huge. Huge and strong and if his hands are that big, yee haw mother fuckers guess what else must be large. Genma knows he really should be acting scared, hell, not even acting, he _should_ be scared but he can’t help himself. That was just, just so, “Damn that’s hot.” Oh, oh shit. He said that a little too loud. Shark-man heard, turning from his murder, dropping the body to the floor, to look his way, eyebrow crooked in a mixture of amusement and suspicion.

“That’s an odd reaction.”

That’s fine, Genma can play it off. After all, courtesans are often privy to many different situations, especially considering all the twisted politics that plague the nobles. So, he just raised a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, letting his robe fall down just a bit more to reveal delectable skin. No, Genma is not above seducing his way out of this mess. “I’ve seen things, so sorry sweetie, you aren’t the first assassination I’ve sat through. Though, you are the hottest assassin I’ve seen,” Genma grinned, all teeth, “So what can I say?”

He watched as the terrorist’s cheeks turned purple and, oh, that is adorable. He’s embarrassed, or shy, but whatever it is he should not be this precious considering he just murdered someone in cold blood. Kisame cleared his throat, “I should kill you.”

“Yes, yes of course. I’m a witness. I have heard this speech before. Yet here I am. You know how I’m still alive? I’ve slept my way out. So, here’s the deal, you don’t kill me and I’ll give you the best lay of your life,” Genma stood then, strolling over to the Akatsuki member and making sure to sway his hips. This is actually perfect. He’ll sleep with the man, enjoy it very much so, and while doing so poison this asshole. Wow, seriously wow, he has never been this excited to kill someone in a while. “That, and if you leave me here I am sure to be charged with a murder I did not commit. I’m sure they didn’t see you come in, so they’d assume it’s me. Who else would it be? Of course, the courtesan is an easy scapegoat,” Genma rested a hand on the chest of the Akatsuki member then and _shit, he is huge_. His pecs feel so nice, so large and firm, and as his hand traveled lower he could feel the abs through the cloak. Genma did all he could not to drool, “You owe me a rescue, and I owe you a night in heaven and, Sir, I am more than happy to deliver on what I owe,” his grin widened, “And I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut. Not a soul will know anything.”

Kisame’s cheeks turned a darker shade of purple, and he looked down at Genma. This man, this prostitute, was absolutely tempting. His tanned skin with dark eyes like an endless cavern, glistening skin, and his shoulders and chest exposed just for him, like an open buffet and- oh? What’s this? Kisame brought his hand up, running it over Genma’s shoulder, feeling the smooth skin, but that wasn’t what he was after. His hand stopped over a raised scar running across Genma’s left pec. “What happened here?”

Genma shivered at the touch. Kisame’s hands are so rough and as large as they looked. It’s so clear he’s a fighter, that he uses his hands often and must be so good at it. Oh, fuck yeah. “I told you, I’ve seen a lot. I’ve also experienced a lot.  I have plenty more scars you can map out once we get out of here.”

Kisame looked over Genma, one last time, “You’re dangerous.”

“Perhaps,” Genma gave a toothy grin, one that Kisame returned.

“I like it. Fine, you got yourself a deal,” Kisame lifted Genma off the ground with one arm- one arm! Like he weighed nothing! Holy shit. He is going to enjoy tonight. “Hold on tight, honey.” Genma did just that. He’s acting like a civilian, after all, and thus he has to fit the part best he can- even if he did a kinda bad job previously, apparently it worked to seduce this hunk of a man, and still fit the part of courtesan so, nah. He did great. _Good job, Genma_. After Genma wrapped his arms around Kisame’s neck, Kisame ran to the window, smashing it with his free elbow, before jumping. Kisame practically flew from the window into the woods, not even blinking at the ten foot drop that accompanied the initial jump. Genma let out an excited shout, his grip tightening around Kisame while he allowed a look of joy to cross his face.

“This is crazy!” Genma laughed, enjoying the low rumble of Kisame’s chuckle that accompanied his amusement.

“Is it? I suppose I got used to it.”

“Used to it? How? This is amazing!” Genma pulled himself closer to Kisame, brushing his lips over the man’s neck as he purposefully paused in his thought. “I just realized, but I haven’t caught your name yet.”

Kisame landed in the trees, starting to jump through the forest toward his temporary base, “Ah yes. I’m Kisame.”

“Kisame. Ki-sa-me. Kisa, Kisa, I like Kisa. Can I call you Kisa?” Genma played with the name on his tongue, smirking when he saw that little blush come back to Kisame’s cheek.

“Uh, yeah. You can. Now what’s your name, honey?”

“Call me Gen. Or Honey, seems you’ve already taken to that pet name, anyway.”

Kisame smirked, “Gen, it’s cute,” his hand holding Genma up lowered a tad, now resting just above Genma’s butt and Genma smirked. He prides himself on a nice ass, so he’s sure Kisame is enjoying what he’s teasing.

“A little forward, are we?”

“You did proposition me five minutes into watching me kill a man.”

Genma pointed a finger at Kisame, straight in his face, “Touche,” with that, he fell back into Kisame’s embrace and let out a long-suffering sigh, “It’s mean for you to call me out like that. Asshole.”

A beat, then Kisamme burst out laughing, “Are you always so melodramatic?”

“Hey, sometimes you need to add a little drama to spice things up,” Genma giggled, “Why do you think I’m so sought after, besides my skill in the sack, of course.”

“Apologies for ever questioning your talent,” Kisame rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips and sarcasm tinting his voice. In retaliation, Genma just bit him. Genma found that biting people often shut them up, and occasionally jump started something much more fun. Of course, he doesn’t bite just anyone, only people he has _that type_ of relationship with. But still. It worked, and by the quick breath Kisame sucked in, he sees it’s working on this man too.

Eventually Kisame slowed, stopping in front of an older shack in the woods. Or perhaps shack wasn’t the right word, it was more of a cabin. A smaller cabin, sure, but cozy in its look and akin to one an old grandma would retire in to live out the rest of her days as the mysterious seer of the woods kids gossiped about when they have nothing better to do. Kisame set him down in front of the door, pulling out the keys of the little wooden door to unlock it. Genma actually found that quite funny. This big tough Akatsuki still locked the door to the cabin, one that could be easily broken down by a wind blowing just a bit too strong. It’s great.

“Hey Itachi, I’m back with a guest.”

That… was not funny. Genma froze, but soon forced himself to relax. _Shit_. This isn’t good. He has to pretend to not know Itachi, or anything he’s done. He has to pretend Itachi is nothing more than a pretty boy, a pretty boy with weird eyes. Does this mean he’ll have to look Itachi in the eyes… willingly? Oh gods, oh shit. He’s suddenly a lot less sure about all this, but if he runs he’s dead. Genma took a deep breath and allowed an easy grin to return to his lips. He’s gonna have to do this, he’s gonna have to go through with this mess. He’s going to have to laugh with Itachi and look him in the eyes. Fuck.

“Honey, you coming?”

Genma forced himself to relax further. Yeah, he has to do this, “Just admiring the cabin. Quite mysterious. You sure you aren’t witches?” Kisame laughed as he walked into the room, looking around and spotting Itachi in the kitchen. He forced himself not to tense or flinch. His grin only widened, “My, you didn’t tell me your roommate was also pretty. I must be in heaven.” Itachi looked over his shoulder, eyeing Genma and Genma didn’t let his gaze waver. He looked Itachi right in the eyes, but he allowed his smile to fall. He carefully walked over to Kisame, leaning against his broad chest, “His eyes are kind of weird.”

“You’re talking to a man whose skin is blue.”

“Yeah, but your blue is attractive. His eyes give me the willies.”

Itachi humphed, and Genma held up his hands placating, “Hey, you’re still hot. You don’t need to worry about that.”  
            Shit. He needs to seduce them both, kill them both. Or he can just kill Kisame and run like hell. Yeah, that sounds way better because yes, Itachi is hot but uh, he’s not sure he can do both.

“Your opinion of me is not why I worry,” Itachi turned from Genma to face his partner, “Kisame, how do you know you didn’t bring back a spy?”

“He’s just a courtesan. Don’t worry so much, ‘Tachi. Besides, I can easily kill him if he’s lied to me.”

Itachi hummed softly, returning his attention to Genma to look him over more carefully. Genma stood proud, looking ahead and never flinching, even when he once again made eye contact with those blasted sharingans which _Itachi hasn’t gotten rid of yet_. What’s the deal with that? “Those are a lot of scars for a whore.”

Before Genma even thought about it, his hand was striking down against Itachi’s cheek. Or, it tried. Itachi easily caught his hand, his eyes narrowed but Genma didn’t break eye contact still. Well, if nothing else will convince them of his ignorance this sure as hell will. _I really need to get in control of my instinctual reactions. Please, whoever’s out there, don’t let Itachi kill me._ But he must continue on. He can’t stop now. He must continue with his… suicide attempt. At least that’s what it feels like. “Do not call me a whore.”

Itachi raised a finely trimmed eyebrow. Seriously, does he get those waxed? “Is that not what you are?”

“No, I am not. I am a courtesan, I pick who I sleep with. No matter the cost, if I don’t want to sleep with someone I will not. I don’t spread my legs for just anyone, therefore, I am not a whore and I’d appreciate it if you to keep that in mind,” Not that Genma really has issues with whores. If it makes them happy, go for it but he just- he _hates_ the word. His whole clan- they were branded the whores of Konoha. They mastered the technique of assassination, especially the art of seduction. It’s not easy, not just anyone can do it. But do they care? No. They just brand the Shiranui’s whores, they underestimate them and use the term to damage their reputation as ninjas. _They’re just whores, what can they do_? He remembers his mother always told him not to let the assholes get to him, but how can they not? He easily outnumbered them with the amount of accomplished assassinations, killed more, fought more, he’s _better overall_. He’s done more for the village then they’d ever dream of. But that means nothing. He’s just a _whore_. He’d love to see them even attempt one of his missions. He’d love to watch them fail. He’d love to watch them die when they fail to talk themselves out of trouble, or say the wrong thing in front of the wrong people. But still, all he does mean nothing. Of course, it means nothing to them. Because they’re-he’s just a _whore_. Gods he hates that label.

Itachi hummed and dropped his hand, “He’s certainly not a ninja. If he’s a spy I trust you to take care of him. Also, please remain quiet in your… activities. I wish to read in peace,” Itachi turned after he spoke, leaving the two alone as he walked back to the main room of the cabin and picked up a book to read. Genma internally let out a long breath of relief. Oh, thank gods his stupidity saved him. Huh, maybe he is getting the luck of Team 7. Regardless, if any time in the future someone asks Genma for his greatest moment in his ninja career, it’d be that he looked Itachi in the eyes and didn’t die. It’s a story he will embellish and tell for ages, given he gets out of this alive. Which there is still a high probability that he won’t. Anyway.

Kisame rested a hand on Genma’s shoulders, “Come on,” he led Genma to his back bedroom. The room was small, no surprise given the state of the cabin, in it was a large bed and a side table, nothing else was present, however. Also, no surprise, seeing that the bed took up half the room. “Just a little warning, I’d not attack Itachi anymore if I were you.”

“Is he also a murderer?”

“Yep, and a bit stronger than me.”

Genma paused in his stride, nodding back at Kisame before continuing forward. He hoped it displayed a ‘shock’ value and perhaps even a ‘I messed up’ look because he did. And he hoped it showed in that moment. “Well, I’m not dead,” he turned, and as he spun he fell back on the bed. He let his robes slide open, “So let’s celebrate that, hm?”

Kisame grinned and stalked forward, letting his knees fall on either side of Genma as he straddled the smaller man on the bed. His movement screamed predator and the konoha ninja loved the feeling of being his prey. Something about dancing on the brink of death, the adrenaline, that was just so arousing. And, uh yeah, Anbu definitely fucked up his kinks. Kisame shoved him on his back, holding both his wrists in one hand with a strength Genma knew, even using all his might, he would not escape from. “Now, you said something about me mapping out those scars?” With his free hand, he ripped off the obi, letting the robes fall completely open, “Fuck, honey you were wearing nothing underneath the entire time?”

“Yeah, undergarments just get in the way.” He heard Kisame snarl, leaning down to run his tongue over a rather prominent scar on his stomach. One from a sword fight a while back. It caused Genma to shiver, that skin was always sensitive.

“You have so many. How the hell did a prostitute get this beat up?” Kisame spoke, but never stopped his exploration; mouth and tongue grazing every scar, every blemish, every burn on Genma’s body and the ninja has never felt this intimate with someone in a long ass time. Usually he’s the one putting on a show, riding the person, initiating the act, so rarely he’s been the one whos’s the center of his partners attention and if it wasn’t here, wasn’t with a terrorist, Genma would dare say this felt a lot more like making love then just a good fuck. It was so soft, so affectionate, so- so intimate. He needs to change that.

“It’s courtesan, thank you very much. And- ah- and what can I say? Tough childhood, then I became a courtesan. You’d be surprised how many rich people like inflicting pain in the bed. All the men, and women, they just love making people bleed while they fuck them,” he heard a low growl and smirked. Ah, that’s how he’ll do it, “What? Don’t tell me your jealous? Do you not like hearing about all the other people who fucked me? Marked me before you even laid eyes on me.”

“Shut up.”

“Nuh-uh, you asked. The scar you’re on right now, yeah, that one was caused by a man trying to play with knives in the bedroom,” technically not a lie either. He was in Kakashi’s bedroom with Raidou. They were drunk and playing with knives. No, they didn’t have sex but yes, Kakashi accidentally stabbed him. No one at the hospital was amused by the drunken stabbing, and Kakashi is no longer aloud near sharp or pointy items when intoxicated. As Genma spoke he rolled his hips upward, his signature lazy grin on his face. “But if you wanted, I wouldn’t necessarily be against you marking me now too. Take out that jealousy, show me just who I belong to tonight.”

When Kisame grinned, it was all teeth- razor sharp shark teeth, his beady black eyes seemingly glowing the moonlight, “With pleasure.” The atmosphere changed in that moment, and Genma learned why people don’t tempt sharks. He loved it.

There were five things Genma learned that night: 1. Everything about Kisame is huge. His pecs, his abs, his arms, his… well, _everything_ is huge. 2. Kisame is also covered in scars. They’re not as prominent as his own, but they told his story in its own way. Kisame’s scars are also not nearly as sensitive as his own. 3. Kisame is very good with his hands. He definitely knows how to handle a “sword.” 4. Speaking of sword, before Kisame goes to bed, even sexed out and Genma himself on the brink of unconsciousness, Kisame will get up to clean his giant ass sword that has its own little table in the closet. And 5. Kisame did not detect the poison. He will be dead within the next six hours.

Genma finally let slumber take him, a smile on his lips. He’s served his village, and himself, with one of the best fucks of his life. Gotta love the job.  

 

His job is horrible. Life is horrible. Everything is horrible. He only slept for four hours, and if Kisame isn’t dead already, he should be unconscious and in pain on his way to death. This should be it. He should’ve been able to sneak out, and run away like hell itself is after him. Which if Itachi found out what happened, hell itself would be after him. But he’s fast! And he’d have a head start! So, it should be fine. He believed in himself. But no, no. Kisame has to be fucking- fucking invincible? Immune to his specially made poison that has literally never failed him till now?

He’s getting ahead of himself. Let’s go back to when he woke up. Genma woke with a smile on his face, sure his poison worked and Kisame is dead or well on his way to death. He let out a little yawn, pushing himself up on his elbows to stretch his back before getting up completely to change and strategically retreat. But before he could even get up, however, large blue arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him tight into a large blue chest. Genma’s throat tightened, and his eyes widened, “Where do you think you’re going?”

He’s not dead. He’s not dead. He’s not dead, dammit! He once more forced himself to relax, letting himself melt against Kisame’s chest as a little hum rumble from his chest, “I was just stretching. Besides, who are you to tell me where I can and can’t go?” He can still escape, at the very least. Get back to Konoha and update them on Kisame and Itachi and how Kisame is very immune to poisons, dammit.

Genma yelped, totally acting, when Kisame rolled over, legs straddling Genma’s hip, and his arms on either side of Genma’s head. He was boxed in, and Kisame’s face lowered to drop a kiss on Genma’s lips. He pulled back just far enough to speak, lips brushing as he spoke, “Well, they’re probably hunting for that cute Courtesan who murdered their little nobleman, so it’s best you stick with me until we get you out of this region. After all, I owe you a rescue and I don’t half ass anything. I’ll make sure to get you out safe,” Kisame leaned down again, stealing yet another kiss, “So, what do you say?”

“That sounds very logical and I can find no excuse,” Because that is the truth. Damn him, damn this job, damn everything. That was so logical that Genma couldn’t refuse it given the situation he is in. It makes sense, and Gen begged Kisame to rescue him earlier so he wouldn’t just _walk out._ Not when there’s still any sort of possible danger. Ugh, this is not turning out well.

Eh, at least he gets more mind-blowing sex. But, shit! He left all his poisons and weapons in _his_ hideout. The hideout he will likely never go to again. Awe, his favorite senbon was left there. Goodbye, sweet little senbon. If he survives, he will hold a memorial in Konoha before buying new ones. And new poisons. No, he won’t buy new ones. He’ll make the village buy him new ones because dammit, this is not what he signed up for. This is out of his pay range.

Genma wrapped his arms around Kisame’s neck, allowing a lazy grin to cross his features and eyes glaze over, “Mhhm, I do truly appreciate it. Maybe I should show you just how much I appreciate it?” Not that Genma should right now. His hips are sore and although he loved when Kisame bit him, his skin has turned raw and he has one too many bite-marks. Any more bites would just be unnecessarily painful. After all, Kisame has _shark teeth_ \- though how hot it that? Some of those bites will probably scar and it may excite Genma more than it should.

Before either could say anything else, the door flew open, “Soldiers from the mansion are nearing our hideout. Undoubtedly, they’re coming after the assassin, so unless you wish to stick around to fight it’s time to go,” Itachi’s eyes roamed over Genma, “You may want to treat some of those bites before they infect.”

“Is that an offer?”

“No.”

Itachi swirled, cloak dramatically flaring out behind him as he stepped back through the door, letting it slam behind him.

“Huh, he’s grumpy.”

Kisame snickered, leaning down to press another kiss to Genma’s lips. Again, it was all rather… domestic. He wasn’t a fan. “Probably jealous. Come on, let’s get changed and then we can head out.”

Kisame pushed himself off and out of the bed, stretching lightly before pulling on his clothes. Genma sat up, wincing at the pain in his ass before moving to stand and stumbling forward. Kisame caught him, laughing loudly as he did so, “Can’t walk?”  
            Genma went a bright red. This has not happened before. He’s never felt sore before and shit, it feels good. “I’m fine.” He straightened out, pushing off Kisame and reaching down for his robes. He felt Kisame’s little, beady eyes on his ass. He straightened out and looked down at his robes. “You ripped them. Now what am I supposed to wear?” He can almost swear Kisame didn’t rip them last night… only his Obi.

“Oh dear. Don’t worry, I have an extra shirt for you. Some boxers too,” Kisame reached into his bag and pulled out a large shirt. Well, not large for him but for Genma it was huge. It hung loosely around him, falling past his thighs. The boxers were also large, and he honestly felt like a kid playing dress up in dad’s clothes. Kisame was smiling widely, cheeks purple, “You look adorable,” and oh, oh, Kisame did this on purpose.

“Bastard,” Kisame smirked and shrugged, moving faster than Genma’s eyes could follow and picked him up bridal style.

“Can’t let you walk when you can barely stand. After all, what type of gentlemen would I be if I allowed that?” Genma blushed, a little scowl on his face as he kindly told Kisame where he could shove his chivalry. “I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s go!”


	2. Committed

            He doesn’t know how it happened. Once, he was a mere ninja. An assassin. A goofy little bitch few loved but everyone tolerated. Now, he was a courtesan. Which was also fine, or would be fine, if he wasn’t a courtesan who was in the arms of an Akatsuki member. _That_ is where the true problem lies. Frankly, he does not approve of this arrangement, at all. And if he returns to Konoha, he is asking for a raise. Or maybe two.

What? He deserves it.

            But for now, he will think positive. He has very big and muscly arms holding him, and very nice pecs in front of his face that he can use as a pillow. _Positive_. _Thinking positive_. They ran for a bit, Genma quietly enjoying the ride, that is until Itachi slows and Kisame follows suit. Itachi stood like a statue for a moment, before nodding silently to himself as if he reached a conclusion from some internal argument. That must be sad- he has no one else so he talks to himself. “We can slow,” the Uchiha said before he began to walk, and Kisame once again, follows suit without complaint. Genma is kind of getting the feeling Itachi is the leader. Ok, it’s less a feeling and more a glowing neon sign. Itachi is the leader. He shouldn’t be surprised- and he isn’t really. Maybe a bit, but not really. Ok, given the size difference it would be an easy assumption that Kisame would be in charge, but to be fair Itachi probably has the brains of the partnership, so yeah, actually, he’s not too surprised.

            Genma looks around, trying to get his bearings. They’ve traveled a fair distance from their starting point. They’re farther from Konoha- fuck. These damn Akatsuki members are making it harder on him without even trying. Genma never let it show on his face though, nor in his body posture. In fact, he does the exact opposite; he slumps, relaxing in Kisame’s arm and throwing his head back in an overly dramatic, exasperated manner. “I’m bored~”

            Itachi tsked, “That is a personal problem.”

            “Have pity, entertain me!” Genma figured, if he could, he’d also get as much information as possible. Why not? He either dies here, in the hands of a strong and sexy man- which isn’t the worst way to die, or he makes it out and he has so much information on these terrorists that he’d become a legend. And the information he gathers will assist Konoha in finally destroying the Akatsuki. He will do anything in his power for Konoha, after all. Including fucking shark men for information. He is, and forever will be, a loyal shinobi.

            “No.”

            “Boo, Itachi you suck,” Genma crossed his arms, lower lip sticking out in a pout. He felt Kisame jostle him in his arms, signaling for him to look up, a bit confused, and he saw Kisame frowning down at him.

            “Play nice,” the man’s frown couldn’t last long though, that’s just not who Kisame is. A taunting smile overcame the shark man’s face, and Gen returned it.

            “Fine, you entertain me then. Or I’ll start singing a terrible version of some popular song, and you don’t want to hear that. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I can sing, but I just won’t do it well. I’ll make sure your ears will bleed. For vengeance of leaving me bored,” he mocked, mimicking Kisame’s own taunting smirk.

            Kisame, the beautiful man he is, pulled Genma up, making Genma wrap his legs around his waist and came face-to-face with the blue man himself. Kisame leaned in, brushing his nose gently against Gen’s teasingly, “Well I have one way I can distract you,” Kisame’s voice came out in a low purr. The purr was like electricity down Gen’s spine, leaving a warm burning in his chest- and perhaps a bit lower, or much lower.

            “No,” Itachi turned his head just a tad, making his partner and Gen enter his line of sight, “You will not do such disrespectful things in the middle of public, least of all not in front of me.”

            Genma pulled back, a light blush on his cheeks, but he didn’t let the embarrassment of the situation slow him down. In fact, why not make it even worse? He’s already digging his own grave, so why not pick up a bigger shovel and just make it even worse? He’s great at causing trouble for himself. He has a masochistic streak a mile long, after all. Again, he blames ANBU. “If we can’t do it in front of you, why not do it with us instead?”

            He watched Itachi’s cheeks turn just a tad pink before he turned away from the Courtesan, his step quickening just a tad. Kisame easily kept pace, and Genma could feel Kisame’s chest shake, but no noise came out. A silent laugh, and it was kind of adorable. Genma pulled himself back up to relax against Kisame’s chest for maybe ten or so minutes. He figured he could at least try to not be annoying, but that’s just hard for him. So, so hard. After just ten miserable minutes, he began to squirm again, “I’m still bored.”

            There were two sighs; one fond and one irritated. Kisame was the one who spoke first, “Why don’t we get some food? Maybe some warm milk too.”

            “Do you think warm milk and a full stomach will put me to sleep?”

            Kisame did that little silent laughter again, that one that has no right to be as adorable as it is, “Maybe?”

            Genma scoffed, but he couldn’t help the amused and entertained grin come to his lips. He can’t let Kisame one up him though! He has to win this little game they’re playing, and this is one game he can play oh so well. He crossed his arms, letting a childish pout cross his expression, “How rude! Maybe accurate, but completely and totally rude! And if you think something like that, then obviously you don’t think I’m old enough to fuck you.” After all, mothers use warm milk to put their children to bed. If Kisame is trying to play the same trick, so he perceives Gen a child.

            Kisame frowned, “No, no you misunderstand. Old people use warm milk to go to bed too.”

            “Oh? So now I’m too old for you!”

            “What? No!” Kisame rolled his eyes with an exasperated huff. He aggressively pokes Genma’s side. “You are horrid.”

            “So, now I’m too ‘ _horrid’_ for you, right?”

            “That’s it!” Easily, like he weighed no more than a feather, Kisame picked up the ninja and flipped him upside down to hold him with just one arm, dangling him in the air and shaking him slightly. In this moment, Genma truly felt like a child, and he clung to Kisame’s arm while yelping like he thinks a civilian would when someone dangles him upside down. Huh, he has never been in a situation like this before, and he’s hoping he’s acting properly. Though to be fair, he’s also not totally acting. Being dangled like a floppy noodle is an exhilarating experience.  

            He hears Itachi sigh, once again. The uchiha stops and turns around, tilting his head slightly to the left, “This is ridiculous, we shall go to the ramen stand for the food you two have been inquiring about.”

            “’Tachi, don’t you like sweeter things?”

            “Sweet is my preference, yes, but I’d prefer salty ramen over whatever type of flirting this is,” He begins to walk toward the noodle shop they happened upon, without waiting for either Genma or Kisame.

            Kisame shakes his head, muttering something he could assume was unpleasant about Itachi before setting Genma down, “Think you can walk?”

            Genma nods, “I told you a while ago I can. Now come on, let’s not keep Itachi waiting.”

            “Honey, last I remembered you were falling just trying to stand,” Kisame winked at Gen’s disbelieving scoff, “Don’t try to play cool,” after a small pause, Kisame quirked his head in a curious manner, “By the way, how’re the bite marks?”   
            “Don’t try to baby me!” Genma huffed, continuing with his melodramatic attitude and pout. Gen doesn’t know if Kisame is still playing this game, but he is.  

            “Honey, I’m not babying you, I gave you those marks so now I want to make sure they heal correctly.”

            With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Genma put a hand on Kisame’s arm with a small ‘ _shut up_.’ Together, they walked into the ramen shop, taking a seat besides Itachi at the counter. They held some idle chit chat, well, Kisame and Genma chatted. Itachi never added much to the conversation, at least not until the ramen came out and Genma recklessly flirted with the man again.

            “Gen, why must you flirt with me?” Itachi was staring at him, one finely waxed eyebrow raised. He looked like a prince, frankly, and damn does Genma wish he wasn’t a mass murderer exiled from the Leaf. He would have been fun to play with.

            “Come on ‘Tachi,” Kisame bumped shoulders with his partner, “He’s just teasing.”

            “Yeah and no,” That got a strange look from them both- and possibly a little bothered look from Kisame, “What? You already agreed to a threesome.”

            Genma tried very hard not to laugh at the way Kisame choked on his noodles, spluttering and spitting over the counter. His cheeks were that nice shade of purple, and his beady little eyes were blazing in a mix of anger and something else Genma couldn’t quite name.

            “When?! I would never!”

            “But you did!

 Genma leaned back a tad, resting sideways against the counter with a smirk on his lips- he was looking just a tad smug and he knew it. “Don’t you remember? I was sucking your cock when I popped the question, and your response was- and I quote: ‘Fuck, sure, whatever you want, just don’t stop.’ _Whatever I want,_ babe. And I want that,” He pointed at Itachi, who was looking as impassive as always, except that cute little blush was back, “With that,” and he points again at Kisame. Kisame, who now looks both humiliated and outraged. Genma takes it as a win.

            Kisame narrows his eyes with a scowl, “I don’t like sharing.”

            “It’s just for one night. Besides, you’re his partner. And if I am to become your partner, which based on your jealous and possessive behavior is what you want, I have to get out all my lust for Itcahi now, so when I do befriend him- and Itachi you don’t have a choice about that, we are becoming friends- I won’t feel that need to sit on _his_ cock anymore. Cause I would have already. Lust gone.”

            “Wait, you want to become my partner too?” Kisame’s anger and jealousy melted away to be replaced by this childlike wonder, eyes wide and straightened up in his seat. Because fuck. Fuckity fuck of course that’s what Kisame gets stuck on- that’s how Kisame interprets his little speech.

            Genma crossed his arms, closing his body language to try to shut out the other man, “It doesn’t matter,” But before he could even finish his thought, he felt Kisame’s lips against his own- and he could feel the smile that was plastered on them.

            “You’re right, it doesn’t matter because you are mine. All mine.”

            _Fuck._ Genma knows, beyond all reasonable doubt, he has screwed up terribly. He’s no longer a wandering courtesan along for the ride- he’s claimed. Possessed. He is now _Kisame’s,_ and escape may be near impossible. He will have to gain his trust, and Itachi’s trust, so that he can wander. Once he gets the ability to leave their side, without them spying on him, then he will be able to flee. Maybe. If he runs fast enough. But while he’s stuck with Kisame, he’s going to have to pretend to be a civilian. No fighting, no playing with poisons, none of that.

            Ugh, how boring.

            More than that. More than that- he’s trapped. He’s trapped with Kisame, who is _possessive_ as fuck. A partner. A boyfriend- and boy, is that worse than just being a courtesan. _It’s domestic_.

            **_Fuck._**

“…I still want my threesome.”

            Kisame laughed, pulling back to sit in his own chair, only to drag Genma into his lap, nuzzling his throat in a strangely intimate and dominating way. Genma has a feeling everything will be just a bit… weird now.

            He does not like this at all.

            “Fine. Just once,” Kisame huffed, but there was a smile on his face and he is still running on the high left over from Gen’s accidental slip up. Gen’s slip up. Not Genma’s- though it was also definitely Genma’s.  

            “I have not agreed to this,” Itachi’s blush was gone, and all that remained was his little glare.

            “Fine. Just once- If Itachi agrees.”

            Genma grins, all _fake_ and feisty, “Mission accepted.”

            However, the true mission, if he chooses to accept it; _Which he does_ : Get Kisame to hate him, ASAP. Get kicked to the curb. Run like hell.

            Itachi groans, “You really are so annoying.”

            “Oh, you have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, seems like Genma dug a whole just a little bit too deep! What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Now, I want to try drabbling out side of my comfort zone, so if any of you guys want a scenario or see me write out certain characters please comment down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! This is the first time I'm writing something like this, so please, any feedback would be great! 
> 
> Genma tries to find the best in any situations, and he's remarkably good under pressure but let's see how this will escalate.
> 
> Do you think he'll manage to seduce Itachi? How do you think the other Akatsuki members will react to Genma?


End file.
